1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring the luminance of an object, and more particularly to such light measuring device in which the light measurement is conducted for an object field divided into plural areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The light measuring device as mentioned above enables exact luminance measurement for each divided area of the object, and is therefore advantageous, in the application for photograph taking, in providing an appropriate exposure for the target object even under special illuminating conditions such as a back-illuminated or spot-illuminated object if the exposure is controlled in response to the output of light measurement of a particular divided area in the object field. However, in order to identify the situation of the object field and to provide the appropriate exposure for the target object according to the absolute or relative levels of plural outputs corresponding to different divided areas, there is essentially preferred digital signal processing to analog processing for the purpose of various conditional judgement. For this purpose there is required conversion of analog data obtained from plural photosensor elements into digital data, and such multiple conversion has necessitated the use of a complicated structure.